Talk:Parvati Patil
Blood Status? Is there a source for Parvati being a pure-blood or half-blood? Or at least some kind of statement from which we can infer her blood status (e.g. Cho Chang being a fan of Quidditch since she was six years old)? I know that her parents were mentioned in Half-Blood Prince, but I can't recall if it was mentioned whether or not they were magical. Oread 03:03, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :Padma and Parvati were hiding out in the Room of Requirement with the other members of the DA in DH39 (before reinforcements began arriving from outside the school). The twins attended Hogwarts during the 1997-1998 school year, meaning they couldn't be less than half-blood, because Muggle-borns were banned from the school under the Voldemort regime. The same logic could be applied to the other DA members hiding in the Room of Requirement whose blood status is not stated or implied elsewhere in canon (Lavender Brown, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, and Michael Corner). Of course, the Patils could have claimed to have a magical heritage when they were in fact Muggle-born, and it may even have been easy for them to pull off if their family had immigrated to Britain only a generation or two previously. Would the Muggle-born Registration Commission have verified their story with the Indian Ministry of Magic? I'm getting way, way off track, but I imagine that's the logic behind the "pure-blood or half-blood" claim in this article. -Starstuff 07:13, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :Well, even if they did lie, it's pretty unlikely to have more than 1 muggle-born in the family. --Icecream18 21:52, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Yule Ball. It says under the yule ball qoute that a Durmstrang student said "May I have your arm" but in the link in the main section of text it links to Beauxbatons Boy. Is it a durmstrang or beauxbatons student? Citizen Erased Manchester 2010 10:44, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :The book is higer canon. And in the book, she danced with a Beauxbatons student.--Rodolphus 10:46, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::The quote is from the film, in which it was a Durmstrang boy. However, in the novel, she dumped Harry for a boy from Beauxbatons instead. - Nick O'Demus 10:48, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :::I understand now, Thanks. Citizen Erased Manchester 2010 10:50, April 25, 2011 (UTC) film death Am I wrong, or can we see Parvati's corpse here? Or is it a male?--Rodolphus 11:18, April 27, 2011 (UTC) --Rodolphus 17:52, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Bumping--Rodolphus 18:21, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I do not think it's Parvati, the hair is brown in the films Parvati has black hair. Parvati was completely omitted and Padma I guess had both parts. At first I thought it was Lavender but now I do not think so Deathly Hallows film? Why does this article state that Parvati appears in both DH movies? As far as I know, only Padma is seen in this movies. We have not seen the whole film until now. It could be that she is in scenes they have not released until now. So we can only be sure when the film is released or when they release photos where she is to be seen or when a producer or someone else from Warner Brothers or the actress herself say, that Parvati is not in the film. In the book she is explicitly mentioned fighting in the battle. Harry granger 20:02, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :She isn't mentioned in the credits. She definately wasn't there in part 1, and since she isn't mentioned in the credits for part 2 AND she isn't seen in the RoR-scene while Padma is, I think it's safe to assume she isn't in the movie. Only as example: There are many Death Eaters and Snatchers in Part 1 and in Part 2. They are not credited, but they are there. Have we really seen the whole credits of the film or only a part? Harry granger 19:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, but then you could mention Deathly Hallows part 1 and 2 on almost every character page on this wiki. As long as we don't know if she's in the movie, it shouldn't be mentioned imo O. k., I understand your point of view. But I have another question. It is mentioned that Ninette Finch plays Neville's grandma Augusta Longbottom in Part 2. We have no photos seen of her until now. Does that now mean for you that Augusta Longbottom is not in the film? Harry granger 20:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::No, since it's mentioned she plays the part. It is however never mentioned that Shefali Chowdhury (or anyone else) played Parvati in Deathly Hallows Part 2, and I'm almost 100% sure she doesn't appear in Part 1 either. When it is right that Trelawney and Parvati put a black cloth over a body, which could be the body of Lavender Brown, then I think we can assume that Parvati is in Part 2. What do you think? Harry granger 21:50, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Parvati in Deathly Hallows films As someone already mentioned here, Parvati does not appear in the Deathly Hallows films. The body that Sybill Trelawney and Padma are seen covering is that of an Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher. If anyone else has anything to add, they are most certainly welcome to chat it out, but for now, I have removed references to Parvati's "death" from the main article. CamossDarkfly 16:30, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, my bad. If that photo above is correct and the blanket is then covered over that unidentified teacher, then it's not Parvati, BUT Parvati is also not with her sister in the end, no? So her fate would be assumed that she is dead. ParryHotterHero 16:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ::You are correct in saying that she is not with her sister. As far as her status in the movies goes, remember that she was not seen on the Hogwarts express at the beginning of term in the first part, nor in any other part of the Deathly Hallows films. Thus, since the films are not considered fully canon, it could be argued that only Padma returned to Hogwarts for her seventh year in the movies. Since she is not one of the CONFIRMED dead (book, movie, or other official material), and since no official material from J.K. Rowling confirms that she in fact is alive, it is safe to say that her status is unknown. It is unlikely that we will get confirmation either way, unless we get an answer from J.K. herself. CamossDarkfly 23:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Is Parvati the girl nexto to Lavender?Lestrange97 11:58, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: ::: ::: :::No, that is not Parvati beside Lavender. It looks like Leanne. Gryffindor1991 14:06, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't know if she is Parvati or not, but I am sure that sh is not Leanne. But look her at the face, is similar to Parvati.Lestrange97 14:16, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: The girl next to Lavender, Parvati is not, it is Romilda Vane. Is it not you know?Septima Vector Msskatniss1546's edits I'm curious and somewhat concerned as to how this user's edits have gone unchallenged? 1. He/she has replaced or added many pictures to the article that are not of Parvati, but are either unrelated or of her sister, Padma 2. He/she has edited the article to push the assumption that Parvati survived the battle. As she is not mentioned among the survivors, and does not appear in the film, it cannot be assumed that she survived 3. Wording/grammar of the edits is bad. Unless somebody challenges me, I will be reverting any edits that do not conform to policy. Thanks. CamossDarkfly (talk) 01:14, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Parvati in PS An olive skinned gryffindor girl and a brown haired girl. Could they be Parvati and Lavender ? Because there is only one gryffindor girl with indian ancestry in Harry's year. Could also be Padma, because it is unknown if in the first and second movie she was portrayed as a Ravenclaw student. I think it is more likely that is Parvati. User:Gbgrabiel